


Drunken

by hazel_eyed_otaku



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Crying, No Smut, Other, Toshiro is drunk, this amused me, worried lieutenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel_eyed_otaku/pseuds/hazel_eyed_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiro is drunk and the lieutenant can't handle him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisoka44 on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hisoka44+on+Tumblr).



> I suck at writing, I'm sorry lol

He didn't know how long he had been here, but his head felt funny and his gut, warm. It was a feeling Toshiro wasn't used to but it wasn't exactly unpleasant either.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I think you've had enough..." Renji spoke up as he grabbed a bottle of alcohol from the small captain.

"Give it back, Abarai!" he whined as he reached weakly for the bottle.

"No." Renji growled as he hid the bottle behind him. Toshiro was honestly a little hurt. All he wanted was a little more... Tears stung his eyes and slid down his cheeks, surprising the lieutenant. Renji quickly jumped up and held the bottle above his head. "I really don't think you need anymore, Captain!" Toshiro glared at him and drew back his fist, slamming it into Abarai's stomach and making him double over. Toshiro caught the falling bottle of alcohol deftly despite being drunk and took a swig.

"Thank you~" he chirped cheerfully as he watched the lieutenant fall to the floor.


End file.
